The relationship between secretion of respiratory mucous glycoprotein from feline airways in organ culture and the intracellular activation of protein kinase C (PKC) has been studied using a variety of PKC activators including phorbal myristate acetate, mezerin and O-A-G as well as inhibitors including W-7 and H-7. PMA and Mezerin have a profound stimulatory effect on acid precipitable glycoprotein release. These effect is partially inhibited by H-7. It is hoped that these studies will aid in the understanding of receptor-secretion coupling and provide insights into how to limit stimulated secretion in human airways.